Movie Night
by teawithmilk
Summary: [Prime-verse; wreckers] Father/daughter time at the drive-in. Kinda


TFP isn't mine. Miko and Bulkhead = precious wrecker family. Written for snuffes on tumblr.

* * *

**-Movie Night-**

Miko came barrelling into the base after practically throwing herself off of Arcee's back, and climbed onto Bulkhead's foot. "_Bulkheadyougottaseethis_."

The Autobot in question, still fresh from the shower (a Wreckers-only mission, they took advantage of the fact that Miko was still at school to leave without any stowaways and, for once in a long time, came back without much of a scratch) was already halfway into a crouch to pick her up. "Whoa, whoa, Miko, what's wrong?" He peered closer at the sheet of paper she was brandishing. "Did you get a bad report card?"

"_No_," she replied defensively, breathlessly, and waved the lurid poster again. "It's a _drive-in movie theatre _doing 'culture night' with - get this - _with triple-features of Japanese movies_! It starts tonight! The first one, ghosts, the second, _giant robots punching stuff_."

Across the room, Bee perked up, interested.

"And the _third-_"

"I dunno, Miko... it's a Wednesday..."

"Pffft." She waved her tiny cellphone around as though he could actually read the message from several metres up. "My host parents said it was okay for me to stay out because I'm going with Jack and his mom-"

("_What_!?" Jack snapped from at Arcee's reformed feet. "_Miko_!"

She ignored him, of course, and focused entirely on Bulkhead.)

"-so we're going, right?"

She was on her tiptoes, big eyes wide and her lip was practically trembling in a pity-look, and as his optics zoomed in to see the full effect of the puppy-Miko face, he really didn't stand a chance.

* * *

The ghost movie was pretty tame - Miko had seen it before she moved over. A spooky forest, a possessed school-teacher, melting faces and Bulkhead had casually turned his engine on half-way through the showing and flatly denied it was because he wanted to drown out the scary noises.

The second movie was a lot flashier, and way older, based off of some anime that was around before she was born. Big robots and bigger explosions; she climbed onto Bulkhead's roof in time for the major fight scene, whooping when the hero and his mech rampaged through an army of bots, reached for the tragic enemy leader's mech and tore its arm off, held it like a baseball bat and used it to _smash the bad guy into the sun_.

When the movie was over, and the intermission played before the third film, she flopped onto her front and patted the windshield. "Soooo?"

"...uh."

"You didn't like it? How could you not- did you _see _when he was like, _psssshowwwwwww_ with the blaster cannon? That's totally your guys' thing!"

"...Not really _my _thing."

The double-meaning was lost on her, and Bulkhead didn't really want to explain it anyway. Miko went on:

"Oh come on that was _sweet_." She rolled off of his roof and slid in through the open driver's window. The radio was playing, now - and had been for a while, and it dawned on Miko that even though she had thought the movie had been pretty awesome, she hadn't actually realised just how much seeing robots being torn apart for fun and profit might have appealed to _Bulkhead_, and suddenly, she felt more than a little guilty, remembering the flashes of darkness that shadowed him sometimes when a topic was broached he didn't want her to know about - stories of Cybertron, and of the war. "You wanna go?" she asked quietly, gently running her hand along the undercurve of the steering wheel. "I mean, we can come back again tomorrow - they're gonna show _Totoro_. Orrrrrr," she said, shifting into her seat and trying not to cackle at the mental image of Bulkhead at a bus-stop. "we can go to Reno? Tomorrow. It'd be totally cool, there's-"

"School night."

"-monster trucks."

"..._school night_," he said reluctantly, and she knew she had him.

"_Monster. Trucks_. We can _totally_ get Ratchet to open a groundbridge."

He let out a heavy, rumbling sigh, and set himself into gear, pulling out of the cinema bay and out towards the highway. "If you get detention for skipping homework, you're walking to the base."

"_Pssssssh_."

-fin-


End file.
